Pair of Victorious
by LolaricxXo
Summary: Brady got a scholarship for the Hollywood Arts High School in Los Angeles. What happens if his Brothers and a certain guard girl see him performing on stage when they randomly come to Los Angeles? Pair of Kings-Victorious crossover ! R&R
1. Intro

_Victorious/Pair of Kings crossover ! ( my two favourite tv shows) this is my very first crossover. I hope you like it (p.s.: I know the intro is very short but I promise the chapters will be longer) Review Review Review_

**Pair of Victorious**

Intro -

After Brady left Kinkow he moved to Los Angeles to live with his aunt Pamela.

she isn't his real aunt she is just a very good old friend of his mother &amp;

came to visit the Parkers in Chicago regularly when Boomer &amp;

Brady lived with their aunt and uncle.

Every year another high school called "Hollywood Arts High School"

organize a talent show (aka the "Big Show Case")

where the students gonna perform in categories like singing, dancing or acting.

A few days before the talent show Brady helped his friend Robbie Shapiro

to rehearse. ( he lives in the same building as Pamela &amp;

him and Brady went to summer camp together when they were younger)

But right before the show started Robbie had an accident

with a headlight and couldn't perform.

Since Brady was the only one who knew the song and the choreography

everybody tried to persuade him to stand in for Robbie.

It was really hard because Brady really wasn't comfortable with singing

in front of five hundred people but he had no chance.

They kinda drew him to the stage. After he finished his performance,

the audience clapped and cheered like crazy.

This one moment changed his life.

He got a scholarship for the Hollywood Arts High School.

It's been a year since he left kinkow and six month since

he became a student at the Hollywood Arts.

He also became friends with Tori, Cat, Beck, Jade &amp; Andre´.

.

.

.

.

.

_What should happen next? You decide! _

-Rebeccas dad invites Boomer, Boz &amp; Mikayla to a school play from the Hollywood Arts

-Rebecca goes to the receptive test to get into the Hollywood Arts and asks Boomer, Boz and Mikayla to accompany her

-They all meet at a Hollywood Arts "Full Moon Jam"


	2. The school play

**Chapter 2**

The school play

8 am in Los Angeles.

Brady just entered the Hollywood Arts with his guitar in the one and a cup of coffee in the other hand.

Robbie: hey Bradynator!

Brady: ya don't call me that. what's up?

Robbie: Sikowitz want to see You, Cat, Jade, Andre and Me in his classroom

Brady: Why?

Robbie: I don't know but it seemed really important

Brady: ah okay

Cat: haaaay!

Brady: hey cat

Cat: do you guys think apes can talk?

Robbie: I guess not

Brady: that's not possible

Cat: but what if a male ape likes a female ape and he wants to ask her out on a date? Do they call it a dape? Ahahaha ahahaha oh that's so creative…

Robbie: I like apes

Brady: ya because you're weird…

Robbie: hey, my mother always says that.

Brady: we should go to Sikowitz class now

Cat: okay okay.

Jade, Andre, Beck, Tori and Sinjin are already in the classroom when Brady, Robbie and Cat walked in.

Brady: hey where is Sikowitz?

Jade: he's here

Sikowitz: I'm here. I I fell asleep on the toilet again

Jade: *cough* freak *cough*

Everybody looked at Jade.

Sikowitz: anyway I called you in here because you guys will work on a school play together which I wrote. It's about teens who are trapped in a submarine.

Jade: what?

Beck: seriously?

Tori: how did you come up with this?

Sikowitz: well, I had this dream the other day about teenagers in a submarine.

Robbie: And?

Sikowitz: that's it

Brady: okay, and what should we do?

Sikowitz: good question. I have a list. Tori, Robbie and Sinjin, you're responsible for the technology and the special effects.

Tori: okay

Robbie: cool

Sinjin: yass! (he walked over to Tori and Robbie) that will be fun.

Sikowitz: Andre, you will write the music for this play

Andre: yep that's my thing

Sikowitz: Jade, you are responsible for the scenery

Jade: great

Sikowitz: But, no clown masks and fake blood…I still have nightmares…

Jade: but…

Sikowitz: no!

Jade: arrrg

Sikowitz: Beck, you'll be the director.

Beck: cool

Sikowitz: and last but not least Brady and Cat you got the leading roles.

Cat: yaay

Brady: really?

Sikowitz: any questions?

Jade: what about real blood?

Sikowitz: no!

Jade: fine.

Sikowitz: the premiere is next Friday

Tori: we won't disappoint you

Sikowitz: good, and now go I want to soak my feet in chicken fat

Everybody left the room except Brady

Brady: ehm Sikowitz?

Sikowitz: yes

Brady: just a little question…why did you give me the main male role? I'm just a few month here at Hollywood Arts

Sikowitz: I know but I know you can do it. I saw you on stage at the big show case you are a real entertainer.

Brady: thank you, I won't disappoint you.

Sikowitz: good. And now do you wanna help me soaking my feet?

Brady: ooh wow it's really late I'm gonna be late for class…( he ran out of class)

Sikowitz: ah I'm a good teacher.


	3. Journey to Hollywood

**Chapter 3**

Journey to Hollywood

At the same time on Kinkow…

Boomer and Boz were chillin' in the throne room while Mikayla inspected the save when Rebecca came in with a piece of paper in her hands.

Rebecca: hey you guys I got really good news

Boomer: oh what kind of news?

Rebecca: I just got a letter from my dad. He says that he moved to L.A. recently because of his job and he wants to invite us to stay with him for a whole week.

Boomer: oh that's awesome. I've always wanted to go to L.A.

Rebecca: so we're going?

Boomer: yes

Rebecca: oh thank you Boomie Bear!

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Rebecca: I have to tell my dad that we're coming

Mikayla: I'm gonna tell my dad too.

After they spend 12 hours in a hot air balloon they finally arrived in Los Angeles. Mikayla landed the hot air balloon on top of the building where Rebeccas dad lives now.

They jumped out of the balloon and went to the apartment.

Boomer: so which number is it?

Rebecca: apartment 156

Boz: here it is.

Rebecca rang the door and a few seconds later Mr. Darwson opened.

Rebecca: daddy!

She hugged him.

Mr. Darwson: oh my little girl… I've missed you

Rebecca: I've missed you too.

Mr. Darwson: I hope your king boyfriend makes you happy…

Rebecca: oh dad!

Boomer: I do anything for her Mr. Darwson

He shook his hand.

Mr. Darwson: good.

Mikayla: It's nice to see you again.

Boz: wow this apartment is really cool. And the outlook is amazing

Boomer: yea you can even see the Hollywood sign

Mr. Darwson: yep, that is really cool. But I still got a surprise for you.

Rebecca: really? What is it?

Mr. Darwson: well, I know how you loved to go to the theater when you where younger and randomly I found out that the Hollywood Arts High School will premiere a school play on Friday so I bought tickets for all of us.

Rebecca: oh thank you daddy that is amazing!

Boomer: wait isn't this a school for gifted students in music and performing arts?

Mr. Darwson: yes

Boz: why are you asking?

Boomer: oh it's just…well, it reminds me of Brady.

Mikayla: Brady?

Everyone can hear in her voice that she misses Brady like crazy and it hurts to even say his name out loud. But she still won't admit that she have feelings for him.

Boomer: yea we used to call them wannabes. You know kids with rich parents and we used to make fun of them.

Mikayla: that's kinda mean…

Boomer: I know but they're conceited.

Mr. Darwson: that's kind of true but they're really talented tho, but I know what you mean.

Boz: how do you wanna know that?

Boomer: oh our aunt Pamela lives in Los Angeles and we used to visit her a couple of times and those HA kids were really arrogant.

Mikayla: wait, you have another aunt?

Boomer: well, she is not really our aunt she was a very good friend of our mother and we call her aunt because she practically belongs to our family

Rebecca: maybe we can visit her before we're flying back to kinkow

Boz: oh that would be amazing. Then I can finally meet someone who is important to you.

Rebecca looked really mad at him.

Boz: oh no offense…

Boomer: wow I would like to see Bradys face right know if he knew that I go to a school play from the Hollywood Arts…I bet he would be shocked.

.

.

.

.

_**Continue? please Review **_

_**\- tell me what do you think should happen next.**_

_**Thx for reading!**_


	4. One day 'til the show

ZevieFan : I try to upload as much as i can :). Thx for the reviews!

Reader123NoWriter123 : I will! Thx for the rewiew!

_I know this is a really short chapter I promise the next one will be longer. Lyrics: Violetta- Sej Mejor English version. (I don't own the song)_

Chapter 4

**One day 'til the show**

It's Thursday evening. Brady, Cat , Andre and Sinjin are still in school, rehearsing for the big show tomorrow. Andre plays the keyboard while Sinjin controls the lighting effects. Brady &amp; Cat are on the stage singing. It's the final song of the show.

***Brady***

I think that there is something I should tell you  
Something that will make you be so free  
It's gonna feel so real inside mind  
And tell me if you're who you wanna be

***Cat***

Let me hold your hand and come with me  
Your heart will do the rest and you will see  
There's nothing in the world you can't achieve  
If we fly higher

***Brady &amp; Cat***

We are dreaming in true colors  
We're not different from the others  
We shall love and love and love and reach the sky so high  
You should know that we are brothers  
We're not different from each other  
We shall love and love and love and love together

Andre: wohoo that was really good.

Brady: you wrote it so you have to say it.

Andre: no I'm serious you guys are perfect together. We will kill it tomorrow.

Cat: oh yay I'm so excited

Brady: I-I'm a little bit nervous…

Andre: you don't have to. You are really good. Besides it's the first show. A big part of the audience will be our family and friends. I invited my grandma.

Brady: your grandma? But I thought she didn't left the house since two years.

Andre: ya she is crazy but she promised she'll come.

Cat: I invited my parents and my brother. But he has to wear handcuffs so he can't hurt anyone ahahaha oh he's such a mess…

Andre: did you invite someone from your family?

Brady: me? Ehm…no.

Cat: why not?

Brady: well, my aunt and uncle live in chicago and my brother … in another country.

Andre: really? I didn't know that.

Cat: you didn't talked much about your family yet

Brady: ya, it's complicated.

Cat: my brother thinks toilets are complicated.

Andre: what?

Brady: but how does he -

Andre: you know what, I really don't wanna know

Brady: ya me neither.

_Sinjin was still on the trestle playing with the lights when he shouted down._

Sinjin: I invited my Cat. She smells like garbage.

They looked disgusted at him.

Brady: I guess we should go home

Andre: yes, it's already 10 pm.

Cat: okay, okay.

_Brady, Andre and Cat grabbed their bags and left the theatre._

Sinjin: hey, are you guys waiting for me?

_The light went out_

Sinjin: I'm still here…

Continue? Please REVIEW! :)


	5. Countdown

_So here is Chapter 5. I hope you like it. Please give me a REVIEW so I can see if you like my story. (Lyrics from "Hero" by Jessie J) I don't own the song._

**Chapter 5**

countdown

It's Friday evening. 1 hour until the show starts. everybody who is a part of it is in the theatre were the show starts in **now 50 minutes**. Brady, and Cat are still in hair and makeup while Jade, Beck and Robbie are checking the light effects. Sinjin and Tori are checking the sound and side effects. A few people always ran out of the room to get something or someone important. While there was already a crowd waiting outside for the doors to open.

Boomer, Boz, Mikayla, Rebecca and Mr. Darwson just arrived at the Hollywood Arts and are about to get in.

_Brady PoV_

_I just came out of the wardrobe wearing a blue shirt, tight black jeans and blue converse. This is just the first one. during the show I have three more outfit changes._

_While everybody was running around behind the scenes I'm singing a few lines of the opening song._

*Brady*

I'm gonna be fearless, I'm takin' care of my business

You stop keeping me save I need to be brave

Shout it out shout it shout it shout it every day now

Just steal my powers right from me, just like a criminal

But I won't cover it I'm not flying into your arms, no

I never thought that you would bring the fighter out of me

Ups look what you did to me

No more to figure out

I don't need a hero

Ohh ohh ohh ohh

I can save myself

No hero

Ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh

Anything is possible

Feeling indestructible

I don't need a hero

Ohh ohh ohh ohh

I don't need a hero

**40 Minutes before the show**

Sikowitz: hey Brady! How are you feeling?

Brady: really good actually

Sikowitz: seriously? I'm a mess! These important people I was talking about…

Brady: you mean the school executive?

Sikowitz: yes, they're not here yet.

Brady: well, I can go see if they already arrived and guide them here if you want me to…

Skowitz: oh yes that would be perfect but you have to be back in twenty minutes….

Brady: no problem

Sikowitz: thank you.

_I was about to walk out of the front door when Jade came in._

Jade: hey where are you going?

Brady: I'm going to look if the executive people arrived, do you wanna come?

Jade: sure but let's take the back door

Brady: why?

Jade: there is already a crowd waiting for us to let them in.

Brady: so? We gonna open the doors in about five minutes anyway.

Jade: ya but I don't like people.

Brady: okay, but we have to be back in twenty minutes

Jade: good let's go find them.

**30 Minutes before the show**

Two students finally opened the door to the theatre so everbody could take a seat and wait for the show to start. Mr. Darwson, Boomer and Rebecca just came in with the crowd and took their seats while Mikayla and Boz were still outside. Boz want to get something to eat before the show starts and he command her to come with him.

Boz: hey do you think they have ice cream?

Mikayla: what? No… can't we just get in already?

Boz: But I'm hungry…I can't see a show without food.

Mikayla: you ate three bananas before we get here. I don't know about you but I don't wanna miss the show so I'm going in now.

Boz: sure, go. I don't even know why you waited here with me.

Mikayla: because you told me to.

Boz: why should I do that?

Mikayla: but you…arrrg forget it.

_She got into the theatre and took her seat next to Rebecca, Boomer and Mr. Darwson._

Jade: hey Robbie just texted me that the executive people arrived and he guided them to the theatre.

Brady: okay, then we can go back.

**20 Minutes before the show**

Boz: oh hey excuse me.

Brady: yes?

Boz: do you know where I can find bananas?

Brady: bananas?

Jade: well, I'm going to tell Sikowitz that we are ready…

Brady: okay.

Boz: ya Bananas are my favourite food.

Brady: I guess we don't have any but we have a candy machine right there.

Boz: oh cool thank you. You are nicer than I expected…

Brady: ehm thank you?

Boz: oh no, It's just that my brother told me you Hollywood Arts people are arrogant and stuff.

Brady: well, some of us maybe but I try to stay normal. So you are not going to school here?

Boz: no, I'm just here to see the show with my brother, his girlfriend and his girlfriends dad.

Brady: oh wow I hope you enjoy it.

Boz: I'll try. So are you here to see the show too?

Brady: no, actually I'm in the show. I play one of the main roles.

Boz: oh cool. good luck then.

Brady: thank you. Well, I guess I should go now…

Boz: Yes, of course I should take my anyway. Oh and I'm Boz by the way.

Brady: I'm Brady.

Boz: maybe we'll see each other after the show.

Brady: ya maybe. you can come behind the scenes after the show to hang out if you want to?

Boz: really? That's awesome!

Brady: okay cool, Of course you can bring your brother, his girlfriend and whoever is with you too. but I really have to go now…

Boz: okay see you then.

**5 Minutes before the show**

_Boz finally took his seat next to Mikayla, Boomer, Rebecca and Mr. Darwson._

Boomer: hey bro, where have you been?

Boz: oh I was just looking for food. I also was talking with someone. He plays one of the main roles in this show. he was really nice and he invited us to hang out with him and his friends after the show.

Boomer: oh cool. Can't wait to meet him…

**The curtain opens…**

_**What should happen next?**_

_**Or what do you wish should happen?**_


	6. Showtime

**(**_A/N: I hope you like it! Lyrics from Little Mix- A different Beat)_

**Chapter 6**

"_**Showtime"**_

**Brady PoV:**

A few days ago Sikowitz came with a brilliant idea. He wanted us to wear masks like on a mask ball to make this play special and keep it exciting until the final song.

I like this idea because nobody would know it's me in case I mess up.

We also added more dancing songs and pushed the play in the R'n'B section to make it even better.

We also have a light show at the intro and the outro.

Since I've been at the Hollywood Arts I've been practicing my vocals. My voice is now very clear and strong and I also can take higher notes than before.

I was never so excited to go on that stage and show everybody what I can do.

Me, Cat and six background dancers were standing behind the curtain on a giant cube with steps on the left and the right side.

The band started to play and the curtains opened.

**Boome PoV:**

The play started with a giant dance number and a fantastic light show. There were a hot girl with red hair and an awesome voice , six background dancers and a guy who looked very familiar but I couldn't remember were I've seen him before. I also couldn't see his face because everybody was wearing a mask.

I really liked the storyline of this play and the leading man. He played his role perfect. He was really likeable. And I wasn't the only one who thought so. Mikayla seemed really impressed by him and his moves and couldn't stop smiling while he was on stage.

**Brady PoV:**

I had so much fun playing this part. The music, the story, but the best thing was that I just could be myself in some way because nobody recognized me. but the closer we got to the end I became more nervous. The final song is the part where we all take off our masks.

Cat and I just finished the last part. After that we ran off the stage to change into our final costume. We only got four minutes. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with blue high heels and a blue hair bow. I was wearing a black, ripped, skinny jeans with white sneakers and a black pullover with rivets on the shoulders.

We were all standing behind the curtain and waited for the sign to go on stage.

Everybody who was working on the play will perform the final song.

The band started to play and we walked on the stage to take our pose.

_**Jade:**__I got a spoonful of sugar  
That I think you'd like  
No, I don't wanna preach  
But I think you might  
Wanna come  
(sip it up, sip it up)  
(sip it up, sip it up, sip it up)_

_**Tori:**__I might be young  
But I know my mind  
I'm sick of being told  
What's wrong or right  
So give it up  
(give it up, give it up)  
(give it up, give it up, give it up)_

_**Brady:**__Uh-oh, now there you go  
Out of your comfort zone  
Cause I'm breaking down  
I'm breaking down, down, down, down  
Ain't got nothing to prove  
Walk a mile in my shoes  
I know the one thing that counts_

_**Brady, Cat, Jade, Tori:**__I got the right  
To make up my mind  
Say it loud and clear  
For the whole wide world to hear  
We're marching so loud  
So turn up the drum  
Say it loud and clear  
For the whole wide world to hear_

_I was looking to the crowd. Nobody was sitting on their seat. Everybody was standing, dancing and clapping. This was the best feeling ever._

_**Robbie,Tori:**__Yeah, we must have different shoes on  
We're marching to a different beat  
Yeah!  
So baby put your boots on  
Keep marching to a different beat  
Yeah_

_**Andre:**__Never in the slow lane  
Cause I like it fast  
No time to waste  
So we keep our feet on the gas  
(I live it up, live it up)  
(live it up, live it up, live it up)_

_Now I saw Boz the uy I was talking to before the show and next to him…what? Boomer? And Mikayla? What are they doing here? Do they know it's me?_

_**Cat:**__I might be young  
I know who I am  
So I don't follow like a marching band  
So give it up  
(give it up, give it up)  
(give it up, give it up, give it up)_

_**Brady:**__Uh-oh, now there you go  
Out of your comfort zone  
Cause I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking down, down, down, down_

_**Jade:**__Ain't got nothing to prove  
Walk a mile in my shoes  
I know the one thing that counts_

_**Everybody:**__I got the right  
To make up my mind  
Say it loud and clear  
For the whole wide world to hear  
We're marching so loud  
So turn up the drum  
Say it loud and clear  
For the whole wide world to hear_

_**Tori,Andre:**__Yeah, we must have different shoes on  
We're marching to a different beat  
Yeah!  
So baby put your boots on  
Keep marching to a different beat  
Yeah  
-guitar solo-_

This is the part where we gonna take off our masks. What should I do? Should I just keep the mask on? No, everybody would be mad at me…oh who am I kidding I have to take it off  
the background dancers came and took off our masks while we all were standing next to each other in a line. I paid attention to Boomer and Mikayla and waited for their reaction when they realize it's me but I was too scared to freeze up there so I decided to concentrate, finish the song and leave the stage as soon as I can.

_-guitar solo ends-_

_**Jade,Tori:**__ I got my head up  
Shoulders back  
I'm doing me  
So they can see  
I'm marching to a different beat  
I took a look in the mirror  
And I like what I see  
So baby, I keep keep marching  
To a different beat_

_**Everybody:**__I got the right  
To make up my mind  
Say it loud and clear  
For the whole wide world to hear  
We're marching so loud  
So turn up the drum  
Say it loud and clear  
For the whole wide world to hear_

_**Brady,Cat:**__Yeah, we must have different shoes on  
We're marching to a different beat  
Yeah  
So baby put your boots on  
Keep marching to a different beat_

_**Brady:**__ Yeah_

**Boomer PoV:**

What the hell? Is that? No it can't be!

I saw Mikayla starring at the guy with the black hair.

**Boomer:** Mikayla? Is that?

**Mikayla:** Brady?

**Boomer:** so it is him! Mikayla saw him too.

**Boz:** oh hey that's the guy I was talking to before the show! He was so great!

Mikayla and I looked at each other without saying anything.

The audience cheered like crazy. After the cast left the stage and the curtains closed everybody stood up from their seats and left the room.

So did we.

**Mr. Darwson:** wow, that was an amazing show.

**Boomer:** ya ya it was great.

**Rebecca:** thanks daddy for inviting us.

**Mr. Darwson:** no problem. So what do we do now?

**Rebecca:** oh, can we get something to eat? I'm starving.

**Boomer:** oh hey do you mind if we stay a little bit longer to chat with the cast.

**Mr. Darwson:** no of course not. Rebecca and I can get something to eat and we'll meet you back at home.

**Boomer:** alright then.

I gave Rebecca a quick kiss and watched her and her dad walking out of the building.

**Boomer:** ehm hey Boz didn't you talked to one of the actors and got invited to hang backstage?

**Boz:** yes, sure let's go!

We walked backstage until Boz realized he lost his purse.

**Boz:** wait!

**Mikayla:** what's wrong?

**Boz:** I can't find my purse…ugh I must have lost it somewhere in the theater. You guys can go forward I will go get my purse and join you, alright?

**Boomer:** good, but hurry.

**Mikayla:** so? What now?

**Boomer:** I don't know

A crew member walked by and fixed the lights.

**Boomer:** hey, you over there!

**Student:** yes?

**Boomer:** can you tell us were the wardrobe from the main characters are? We are friends of him.

**Student:** sure. Behind the stage, the second door left.

**Boomer:** Thank you.

**Student:** no problem.

We walked over to the wardrobes and I was about to open the door.

**Mikayla:** hey! Do you think that's a good idea?

**Boomer:** Do you wanna know who it is or not?

**Mikayla:** fine.

I opened the door and saw a raven haired boy standing there taking with a girl and a boy with a puppet.

**Boomer:** hello?

The boy turned around.

**Mikayla:** Brady?

**Brady:** Boomer!

We both stand there in shock. I could tell that he was shocked too. I decided to walk away with the door still open and Mikayla followed me. I heard him calling after me but I didn't listened.

**Brady PoV:**

**Brady:** Boomer!

**Robbie:** do you know them?

I didn't answer him. Instead I tried to run after Boomer to explain everything even if I knew it was already too late.

**Boomer PoV:**

I walked really fast to the entrance and Mikayla tried to keep up with me.

**Boz:** hey bro, I found it! Where are you going I thought we are chillin' with the cast.

**Boomer:** change of plans.

I was about to go outside when Brady came out of the theater.

**Brady:** Boomer, wait!

I wanted to go but Mikayla grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside.


End file.
